Blowing Smoke Rings
by 90PercentDone
Summary: Thorin teaches Bilbo how to blow larger smoke rings, but the Company had a different idea.


Blowing Smoke Rings

Summary: Thorin teaches Bilbo how to blow larger smoke rings, but the Company had a different idea.

Setting: The Lonely Mountain, Erebor

Thorin x Bilbo

Bilbo Baggins. A hobbit that loves all the simple things in life like his garden, second lunch and especially smoke rings. That is probably the main reason why he absently walks up the flight of stairs, when the sun is high in the sky and the birds starts to sing to watch the King Under the Mountain puff the largest smoke rings he had ever seen. He could blow them in any direction he please. He could blow any sizes of rings in the open skies of Erebor. Bilbo couldn't help but to stare as the rings vanishes in thin air and how the smell reminded him of home.

Thorn was aware of Bilbo's eyes lingering in awe as he plays with his suspenders and smiled innocently from just a few plays of smoke. Thorin piped in the new tobacco and blew a new design that left Bilbo stunned with excitement.

"It does not take much to entertain a hobbit," Thorin chuckled to himself.

"Oh! how rude of me for staring! I am mesmerized by smoke rings, as I have blown a few myself," Bilbo proudly gestured a hand to his chest, "but never as big as yours!"

_He's denser than Mirkwood itself_, Thorin thought.

Bilbo stood dumbfounded as Kili and Fili were in plain sight, laughing hysterically behind the pillar.

"When did you two get here?" Bilbo flustered over his words, when he thought they were alone.

"Kili…Fili," after saying their names, Thorin mumbled something in Khuzdul, which cause Kili and Fili running for their lives. Right on cue, Gloin came in holding a box decorated with emeralds, inside was a short ivory pipe with gold trimmings with Bilbo's name engraved on the side.

"Tis for you Master Baggins!" Gloin stuffed in pipe-weed and lit it before handing the pipe to Bilbo.

"Thank you! I have been waiting for what seems like centuries to smoke the finest dwarf tobacco!" Bilbo eagerly took the pipe. He shut his eyes and pursed his lips on the pipe and slowly inhaled. Oh, how he missed the smell of his garden as he perched on his porch, smoking his pipe as the neighbors and their children played along the hills, how the fruits were fresh in the markets and fresh backed pies on the windowsill.

Bilbo woke up from his daydream and watched Gloin cheerfully patted Thorin on the back, but only gave a snarl in response. Bilbo was used to his demeanor from the day they met, he carried a stoic expression yet admirable and honorable – that is probably the other reason Bilbo couldn't stop thinking about him.

Bilbo finally blew a smoke ring to distract his thoughts.

"Hmmm…" well it had been almost a year and a half since he smoked a pipe. He blew again and again. Bilbo felt discouraged.

"What is the matter, Master Baggins?" Thorin walked half way to the hobbit. Bilbo dodged the concern in Thorin's voice whenever he made the slightest noise in discomfort.

"Just a little disappointed in my some rings…but no worries!" Bilbo gave a reassuring smile.

"I could offer you a little guidance, if that would make you feel any better," Thorin ushered on. Thorin would interrogate Bilbo till he knew what caused it and sometimes it would lead to madness, but other times he felt special.

"If you insist," Bilbo lowered his eyes. It took Thorin a step to close in the space between them.

"Keep your tongue low and mouth shaped into a circle," Thorin informed, "Good, now blow softly from the back of your throat," Thorin watched as Bilbo blew a slightly larger one. Thorin's mind and body were disconnected as his hand cupped Bilbo's face and Bilbo flinched from the touch.

"Sorry, it's a habit when training with my nephews," Thorin cursed himself and snapped his hands back to his chest.

"Well, I must be doing something wrong," Bilbo picked up his pipe again and blew once more.

"Keep your mouth hollow," Thorin gently wrapped his fingers under Bilbo's chin – he didn't except this hobbit to be soft. Fingers brushing his skin like petting a butterfly, Thorin glided his thumb under Bilbo's lips causing the smoke rings to deform.

"Thorin?" Bilbo slightly coughed and covered his face with his hand to hide his blush.

"Did I come at a bad time, Laddie?" Balin eyed Thorin and Bilbo.

"Let the King Under the Mountain have his fun!" Dwalin shouted across the room.

"No! you're –," Bilbo was caught off as Balin quickly rolled up the scroll, bowed, and scurried away. Bilbo watched Balin disappear in the halls.

"I have matters to attend too, I hope I taught you enough," Thorin's eyes lingered longer than expected before he left the other direction.

/

Dinnertime, Bombur cooked a hearty meal for all 14 members, the food were placed strategically on the long granite table. Everyone came within minutes, sharing their days as if there was no care in the world. They were already yelling and throwing scraps of food across the table. Bilbo came in last with a few books in hand – he could spend the rest of his life reading maps and stories of ancient history. Smiling contently, seeing Kili and Fili frantically waving their hands to an empty chair near Thorin.

"Where have you been? Uncle wouldn't touch his food till you arrived" Kili burst into a conversation.

"Wandering around in the library," Bilbo said cheerfully, "I wish we had as many books back in the Shire!"

"Are you planning to leave Erebor?" Fili said. Thorin chewed slower, glancing at Bilbo from the corner of his eyes.

"Someday, but not this instant," Bilbo flustered over the words. "I feel horrible staying too long as a guest."

"Nonsense, you're one of us! Stay as long as you like!" Oin chimed in, holding a pint of ale in the air. Bilbo only gave a slight nod, but something bothered him in the back of his mind.

Minutes later as Bilbo was cutting a rather larger portion of steak. Fili and Kili glanced at each other and were at it again with their tricks.

"What did Uncle teach you on the balcony?" Kili broke the silence.

"Thorin taught me how blow larger smoke rings," Bilbo popped in the meat in his mouth.

"Would you show us an example," Fili said innocently.

Thorin watched Bilbo place his silverware down and shaped his mouth in a circle. Thorin knew Kili and Fili were up to no good, but is the hobbit doing this on purpose?

_He is as dimwitted as a troll_, Throin thought.

Bifur said something in Khuzdul, which had every one laughing and hammering their silverware on the table; even Thorin spilled his ale. Bilbo glanced around, contemplating if he should ask or not.

"He said 'Did The King Under the Mountain teach you how to pleasure another?'" Bofur held in his laughter.

"W-what!?" Bilbo choked on his food, "Well I can now see – Ah, you got it wrong, you see, T-Thorin…oh what's the point!" Bilbo grabbed his books and scrambled away.

/

Bilbo sat in the spare bedchambers that Thorin offered and feverishly jittered his legs up and down, trying to calm his nerves. His face felt hot and body ached. He tried to distract himself with the pen and parchment paper in front of him. As he dipped the quill pen in the ink, he heard heavy knocks. Bilbo swung the door open, seeing Thorin standing in the center of the door in his royal blue robe with fresh braids that were tied into the rest of the ponytail.

"I want to apologize…" Thorin struggled to finish his sentence.

"You did nothing wrong! I want an apology from the Company for their rude, inappropriate remarks!" Bilbo firmly stated.

"We're sorry Master Baggins!" Each of the Company's head popped behind the edge of the door. They gave their best sorrowful faces and one by one they gave Bilbo a gift.

Oin gave Bilbo a coin purse, made out of the finest cotton in Erebor.

Gloin gave Bilbo battle-axe the length of his arm.

Dori gave Bilbo a book that contained herbs and medicine.

Ori knitted Bilbo a green hat and a matching scarf.

Nori gave Bilbo parchment and gold ink.

Bifur and Bofur, gave Bilbo a dagger with embedded sapphires.

Bombur only gave Bilbo a deadly hug.

Dwalin gave a smug grin, secretly giving Bilbo a small bottle of oil.

Balin gave Bilbo a music box that had the tune of the Misty Mountain song.

Everybody said their goodnights, leaving Fili and Kili bolting over their uncle to give Bilbo sloppy, childish kisses on his cheeks.

"Kili..Fili," Thorin threaten from the doorway.

"We're sorry, Master Baggins" The brothers ran off to their rooms.

"Well…" Bilbo was speechless, unable to move to the amount of gifts they stacked.

Bilbo set some on the floor and the writing desk and nearly jumped to see Thorin inside his bedroom; he usually waits outside.

"I am also sorry," Thorin reached in his pocket, pulling out a blue bead with silver rings at the ends. Thorin gestured to Bilbo to come closer, so he could braid the bead in his hair. Bilbo hesitated at first, but thought it would be rude to decline.

"Ahh…um," Bilbo flinched "we hobbits have sensitive ears," Bilbo felt the tip of his ears burn.

"Do not be sorry," Thorin pursued to braid Bilbos hair, carefully tugging on Bilbo's soft golden curls into intricate braids. The blood rushed to Bilbo's face and squirmed underneath the touch.

"I-I think I can finish it off," Bilbo gently tapped Thorin's hands. Bilbo couldn't take much more of this torture, it was hard enough to keep his mind calm when they pass each other in the halls.

"I'm almost done," Thorin smirked, letting his knuckles graze over Bilbo's earlobe, as he tied the ends.

"T-Thank you," Bilbo shifted awkwardly, touching the braid. Bilbo gave a short nod, notifying Thorin he was going to bed. Swiftly turning around, his foot caught the edge of the book and stumbled forward in embarrassment.

"You dropped something," Thorin reached down and picked up the small bottle of – oil? Thorin held the oil like a newly found Arkenstone.

"Ah! That is Dwalin's apology gift, I don't have the slightest clue what it could be used for," Bilbo peered in Thorin's hands.

"I shall talk to Dwalin about this," Thorin hid the oil in his pocket and left the room in a hurry.

/

Bilbo woke up in frenzy, panting in heat from his dream. He folded the sheets neatly and placed them in the laundry basket and set out for a very humiliating day. Walking with guilt to the dining hall, Bilbo found the dwarves setting the table for breakfast. Today, Bilbo sat at the furthest end of the table, avoiding any contact with Thorin.

"Do not apologize, I don't even know what I may use it for," Bilbo leaned in. "Thorin seemed very perplexed about it yesterday."

"Tis to prep!" Dwalin shouted with laughter.

"Prep what?" Bilbo sat in confusion.

"Why are you sitting at the far end at the table, Bilbo?" Kili shouted from the other end.

"Did Uncle desecrate your sacred hole?!" Fili chimed in. Bilbo instantly heated up; the dream crawled back to his memory.

"I-I need some air!" Bilbo dashed until he couldn't hear the hollering and hooting from the company. Right when Bilbo left Thorin came in with a suspicious face.

"What is going on so early in the morning?" Thorin watched as Bilbo ran away. The company didn't say anymore, but a white lie - they wanted to keep their heads and beards.

/

It has been almost half an hour and Bilbo was cooped in his bed with new sheets. His faced burned with embarrassment as his dream kept popping up in his head. He heard heavy footsteps coming his direction and hid under the covers. Loud, impatient knocks echoed his bedroom and then heard something clicking – someone was opening his door! Bilbo straightened up.

"Bilbo, I am truly sorry," Thorin sounded troubled, "I beg you to stay one more year."

"W-what..?" Bilbo staggered, letting the blanket fall to his hips.

"The company said you were leaving Erebor," Bilbo caught the pain and sadness in Thorin's eyes.

"I do plan on leaving, but not this instant," Bilbo said, "but I feel like a burden for staying too long, " Bilbo added.

"You are no burden here, Bilbo," Thorin shut the door, giving them privacy, "is Erebor not to your liking?"

"It's not that," Bilbo hesitated and clenched the sheets, "…my heart says to stay, but my home is back in the Shire," Bilbo finally mustered enough courage to speak his mind.

There was long pause before Thorin could manage to find the right words.

"I heard from a wise Hobbit, that 'home is where your heart is'" Thorin walked along the edge of the bed, enough to grab Bilbo's hand and placed it on his chest. Bilbo could feel Thorin's heartbeat, like he could almost hear it tearing from his chest.

"I-I don't understand…I'm just a hobbit from the Shire," Bilbo brought his hands back to his chest.

"Am I speaking Elvish to you, Bilbo!?" Thorin roared. Bilbo jerked - it has been a long time since Thorin yelled at him. "I am in love with you!" Thorin steamed "The day I met you, I doubted you, the moment you saved my life, I admired you, the months that I spent with you, I cared for you, and the year you stole the Arkenstone…was the day you stole my heart."

"So I beg you to stay one more year, even one more day," Thorin lowered his head, clutching Bilbo's hand.

Bilbo froze, he could only let the instinct of his Tookish blood control him. Bilbo leaned in and dipped under the black hair that dropped over Thorin's face and placed a delicate kiss on his lips. Thorin's eyes were fixed on Bilbo; he tilted his head for a better position and returned the same loving, compassionate kiss. Bilbo's hand travelled inside the red tunic, feeling the light fabric that shielded his fingers from the King's body. Fluttering down to the hem of the shirt, he sneaked his hands to feel the hot skin. Thorin noticed and deepened the kiss, restraining himself from attacking Bilbo and hauling him off to the bed. Thorin cautiously kept his hands on Bilbo's neck, massaging and adjusting their kiss. Bilbo found more courage and parted his lips, letting their tongues collide, savoring each other.

"Bilbo, tell me to stop and I will, but I cannot contain myself any longer," Thorin paused from their kiss, breathless and hungry.

Bilbo kissed Thorin gently in response. He didn't hesitate to heave Bilbo straight to the bed sheets. He felt Bilbo's leg cradle his waist as Thorin plopped Bilbo on the bed and stared at his Hobbit.

Thorin took his time, smelling the aroma of the heat Biblo was resonating, relishing the sight of his vulnerable state. He snapped the suspenders and peeled Bilbo's shirt off. Bilbo complied and arched his body to wiggle free. He shivered underneath Thorin's soft kisses on his neck– he never knew he could be this gentle. The kisses journeyed passed the border of his pants and dangerously around the dip of his crotch and back up to his neck. Thorin nibbled Bilbo's earlobe, hoping to divert he hobbits attention as he yanked away the remaining clothes off Bilbo.

"What about you…?"Bilbo mustered through his hands. Thorin removed his red tunic and the shirt underneath. Bilbo squirmed impatiently, as Thorin took off his own pants. Thorin chuckled, seeing Bilbos reaction to his erection. He leaned in, resting their foreheads together; Bilbo started to rock his hips, rubbing their shafts together.

"Do not tempt me, Master Baggins," Thorin moaned low and deep, giving a small peck on his lips before finding the small bottle of oil.

Thorin grabbed Bilbo's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Opening the lid, Thorin drizzled the oil on his fingers and circled Bilbo's entrance. Sliding one finger in, Bilbo whined in pleasure, gripping the sheets as Thorin slowly pumped inside of him. Curving the finger inside his wet walls to see Bilbo moan in pleasure was enough to make him cum. Minutes later, Thorin added another finger, scissoring and pushing deeper. The wet noises had Thorin on the edge.

"Thorin," Bilbdo said faintly. He felt his entire body being consumed by pleasure. Thorin curled his fingers inside of Bilbo and took them out. Grabbing the oil once more to cover his entire length; he nudged the tip in and gradually made it all the way. Thorin stopped for a few seconds feeling the true bliss of Bilbo's inside, covering him whole, squeezing him tightly around. Bilbo was in pain for a quite a while, but was soon swallowed by the same satisfaction as Thorin thrust slowly.

Thorin clenched Bilbo's waist and arched his hips and quicken the pace, pushing harder, and slamming their skins together. Their voices echoed in Bilbo's room. Each pump shook the headboard as the sheets were stained and crumpled underneath.

"Th-Thorin!" Bilbo's shrunk under Thorin as he let his orgasm ride his entire body. Thorin drove a few more thrust before releasing himself inside his hobbit. Thorin stayed inside Bilbo a bit longer till they came back to reality. Thorin pulled out slowly and reached for the sheets to clean them off.

"I will bring fresh ones later," Thorin helped Bilbo off the bed and wrapped him in his red tunic.

"Where are you taking me?" Bilbo said in a daze.

"Your bed is soiled, it's best to stay in mine for the time being," Thorin gave a sly smirk and cautiously opened the door, peering the hallways as they secretly passed their way towards Thorin's bedroom. Bilbo's felt the Took fading away, ready to pass out, half naked in Thorin's red Tunic.

They finally made it to Thorin's bedroom, doors shut. He didn't take a moment to kiss Bilbo again. Carrying the dizzy hobbit to his own bed, Bilbo felt Thorin hover over him to lie beside him.

/

The next morning Bilbo found Thorin gone. He only saw a fresh pair of clothes and a map on the nightstand. Bilbo fumbled into his clothes and grabbed the map, smiling he sprinted out the door, forgetting his shirt.

Bilbo turned the corner and saw a dome caved room devoted to a green pasture, with a window above, radiating the flowers and small hills. Bilbo stopped and took in the sight, this looked like the miniature version of the Shire and standing in the middle was Thorin holding a golden flower.

"Do you like it?" Thorin smiled contently, "I had a few help from the company to get the scenery to match your home."

"I-I guess I can stay a little longer," Bilbo teased. Bilbo ran into Thorin's arms.

"Just as planned," Gandalf raised his eyebrows at the Company. Some of them groaned and snickered reaching in their coin purses.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this!<p> 


End file.
